Lighting devices including an LED light source and a reflector arranged to reflect light from the LED light source are generally known. In the automotive field, vehicle headlights have been proposed including an LED light source, a concave reflector with a first and second focus, and a shield arranged in front of the reflector. A projection lens may be arranged to project light passing the shield.
US 2009/257240 A1 discloses a vehicle lamp unit with a LED source below the optical axis of a projection lens. Between the LED and the projection lens a shade is provided. The shade is configured as a vertical plate with a top edge.
EP 1 705 422 A1 discloses a vehicle lamp unit with a LED source below the optical axis of a projection lens. Between the LED and the projection lens a shade is provided. The shade is formed with a horizontal plate. The plate has an edge that forms a cutoff line.